


Dreams Are Well, but Waking's Better

by Fret_Lickin_Good



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fret_Lickin_Good/pseuds/Fret_Lickin_Good
Summary: Kelly is still a little shook up after watching Alex's life be in danger. But little does she know that Alex has a surprise for her in the form of a gorgeous robe and a hot and heavy make-out session.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Dreams Are Well, but Waking's Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my fellow thirsty hoes in the Dansen Thirst Squad.  
ALL HAIL THE ROBE!

Kelly’s hand still shook a little as she reached out to grasp the door knob. She knew that Alex’s job was dangerous, hell she’d seen Alex with a bomb vest strapped to her chest just the week before and both of them had barely even flinched. But something about watching that crane fall down right on top of her wonderful girlfriend had frightened her more than she’d been in a long time. She shook out her hands and took a calming deep breath. This wasn’t the time to think about that. Alex was right behind the door and all Kelly wanted was to sink into her strong arms and feel safe and loved.

The door swung open and her breath caught in her throat. Alex looked stunning. A silken robe hugged tightly around her beautiful body and Kelly couldn’t look away.

“You like it? I deliberately picked your favourite colour.” She walked over with a sexy grin and passed Kelly a glass of wine.

“You look—I mean… Hot”. Kelly stammered and felt a blush rise up her cheeks.

Alex’s sexy grin deepened. “Very eloquent.”

Kelly huffed and rolled her eyes. “Why don’t I put on that robe and we’ll see how smooth you’d be in my situation.”

Alex’s eyes darkened and her eyes darted to Kelly’s lips. “But don’t you want to keep looking at me wearing it?”

Kelly was suddenly reminded that Alex was Director of the DEO, highly trained in espionage, subject manipulation and interrogation. She was clearly using every scrap of her training to drive her libido wild. But Alex looked too good in that robe and Kelly had some tricks up her sleeve as well. She trailed her finger along the buttons of her shirt and bit back a grin as Alex’s eyes locked onto her finger with laser focus. She finally hit the collar of her blouse and popped open the top button. The fabric parted slightly and Kelly could almost feel Alex’s gaze caressing her skin. She popped another button and went for a third before Alex finally made her move. 

Kelly couldn’t stop herself from moaning as Alex pulled her into her body. She could feel the soft silky fabric of the robe under the tips of her fingers and restrained herself from tearing the garment off in her haste to touch naked skin. Alex looked far too sexy in it for it to be destroyed. She tugged at the ties cinched around her waist and watched as the robe drifted open. 

“How do I look now?” Alex’s sexy grin had returned with a vengeance. She was wearing incredibly revealing lingerie in the same deep beautiful colour as the robe. Her breasts practically spilled out of the bra and a damp patch was slowly spreading across the front of her panties.

‘This is how I die’ Kelly thought. Her mouth had immediately cleared of all moisture, and judging from how uncomfortably her underwear was clinging between her thighs, she had a pretty good idea of where all that moisture had gone. She enjoyed seeing Alex like this, cocky and confident. It reminded her she didn’t need to be afraid. Her girlfriend was a badass and this brazen behaviour would not pass by without a reward. She gently grasped the front of the robe and slowly slid it down Alex’s shoulders. 

“Breathe,” she whispered as she hooked her fingers into Alex’s panties and pushed them down her legs. Alex shuddered out a breath and carelessly flicked her panties in the direction of the discarded robe.

Alex let out a harsh pant. “Easy for you to say,” she replied in a rough voice as arousal seeped through her words.

Kelly cupped Alex’s face and leaned in for a kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss, her body temperature rocketed as she caressed Alex’s tongue with her own. She could feel Alex trembling against her and pressed even deeper into her lips. Alex groaned loudly as Kelly pulled away. She raised an eyebrow and smiled as Alex flushed a light pink.

“I was enjoying that,” she said bashfully.

“I noticed,” Kelly smirked and drew her arms tighter around Alex’s waist. “I have a feeling you’ll enjoy this next part a lot more.” Alex’s cheeks flushed a darker pink, bordering on red and she let out another involuntary groan. Kelly carefully walked them backward until she felt her knees hit the couch. She quickly sat and tugged Alex down with her. Alex yelped and let out a boisterous laugh as she landed on top of her girlfriend’s lap. The laugh died in her throat as Kelly began pressing kisses along the top of her breasts. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How absolutely lucky I am to be with you?” She groaned out in between brushing her lips over Alex’s soft skin

“I’m—the lucky o-one,” Alex stammered, breath catching in her chest as Kelly pressed more and more hot kisses against her chest.

Kelly shook her head and moved her mouth lower. She pushed aside the left bra cup and pressed a kiss against her nipple. Alex’s hands flew to the back of Kelly’s head, buried her fingers into her hair and pushed their bodies impossibly closer together.

“Please!” She whimpered, her tone sounding desperate and demanding in equal measure.

Kelly smirked; her lips tightened around Alex’s nipple. She sounded absolutely wrecked. ‘I want more’ Kelly thought as she sucked harder. Alex threw her head back and let out the loudest moan yet. Her hips had started mindlessly rocking forward, desperate to find any kind of friction to relieve the pressure Kelly had so skilfully built up inside her.

“Are you doing okay? You seem kind of wound up.” Kelly tried to not sound so smug, but she knew she had failed when Alex narrowed her eyes.

“And whose fault is that?”

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and feigned ignorance. “No idea Director Danvers.” Kelly bit her lip as she watched Alex’s eyes darken. ‘That’s an interesting reaction’. Another wicked thought flashed through her. “Do you need me to take care of you Director?” She asked, deliberately lowering her voice and running her hands roughly up Alex’s thighs.

Alex’s hips bucked and a whine slipped out before she could bite it back. “Please Kelly. I need you.”

Kelly’s mouth fell open at the full force of arousal that swept over the entire of her body the second Alex had started to beg. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you babygirl.”

Alex moaned appreciatively and crashed their lips together. Kelly gripped her hands under Alex’s thighs and pulled her tightly against her. Kelly gently bit down on Alex’s bottom lip as she felt how wet Alex was against her stomach.

“Sorry,” Alex mumbled out between feverish kisses.

“For what babygirl?”

“I’m ruining your blouse.”

Kelly leaned back slightly and ripped open her shirt. The buttons scattered across the room and she carelessly tugged the fabric off her body. She groaned as Alex’s wetness slid directly against her skin and tightly gripped her girlfriend’s thighs, encouraging her to keep rocking her hips.

“Fuck. I’m already so close,” Alex gasped out. Her legs started to burn from the exertion and speed of her movements but nothing short of a nuclear apocalypse would stop her from grinding against Kelly’s strong abdominal muscles.

Kelly wrapped her arms around her waist and pushed harder against her, rising up to meet each of Alex’s desperate thrusts. 

“Come for me,” she commanded in a tone that brokered no argument. Wetness gushed across her stomach as Alex threw back her head and let out an unadulterated cry of pleasure. Kelly held her close, drawing out every drop of Alex’s orgasm as she could possibly manage. Alex shuddered one last time and sagged boneless against her.

“Beautiful,” Kelly whispered. Her chest felt tight and warm as she watched Alex’s eyes flutter open. “I love you.” It had slipped out before she could stop it and she immediately tensed up afraid she’d ruined the moment.

Alex cupped her face and shot her a dazzling grin. “I love you too.”

Kelly’s shoulders dropped in relief and tugged her into a searing kiss. “Good, because that would have been really awkward.” Alex laughed, sounding more carefree than Kelly had ever heard her before.

“As if there was any doubt. You’re stuck with me now Doctor Olsen.”

Kelly’s cheeks almost ached from how wide she was smiling. “I wouldn’t want it any other way Director Danvers.”


End file.
